


Stranger things fics

by TheLennyBean



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBean/pseuds/TheLennyBean
Summary: Dad Hopper, Jancy, Jopper, Mileven, Lax, Nancy being El’s older sister, Max and El being friends, Will and El being friends, EVERYONE BEING ADORABLE FRIENDS, babysitter Steve, Joyce is the best mom ever to everyone, Billy doing awful things that lead to hurt/comfortMWAHAHA I KNOW HOW TO SEDUCE PEOPLE INTO READING MY FANFICTION MWAHAHA ):D    0 :)I'm taking suggestions also I need them plz, no billy x steve no bylers (i'm not homophobic I just hate billy and mileven is too cute)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a bunch of cute fluff fics with our fave ST characters
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own stranger things. All I own is Avani.

1: Birthday

It was Lucas’s birthday. Of course, his parents said hi, happy birthday son, with large, cheery, smiles, and told him they would give him his presents after school. Of course, the bullies also stopped him on his way to class, remarking that blah blah, here was his birthday present, punchy, kicky, until El found him when walking around a corner, rolled her eyes, and stepped in. 

“Hey, El, thanks for that back there.” he greeted enthusiastically. 

“Of course. There was a party member in need.” she told him warmly, then stepped away towards her locker, leaving Lucas stunned in the hall. She knew when his birthday was, didn’t she? He shrugged it off, laughing at himself. She just forgot. 

In third period, Mr. Clarke’s class, he finally met up with Mike, Dustin, Max, and Will. El didn’t share that period with them.

“Hey guys, how are you?” he called cheerfully. But the response he got left him gaping. 

It wasn’t because somehow, yet again, his friends said nothing about his birthday. It was what they said, and how they said it. 

He got a dull chorus of “Hey, Lucas.”

This was abnormal. For a second, Lucas panicked about the mind flayer and possession and all that weird stuff from last year, until he called himself stupid and picked up the floating debris of his panicked mind. 

That may be how your friends greet you, i don’t know. But for this group, it was entirely out of character. 

For example, take an excerpt of a normal beginning of third period, birthday or not:

Dustin: LUCAS HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Lucas: DUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Will: Lucas, Lucas, look at this, the new X- men comic, I got it, I already read it, guess what cyclops does-

Mike: WILL SHUT UP! No spoilers! 

Max: Hey stalker. You still on for the arcade?

Lucas: Heck yeah! Will, what’d your mom say?

Will: I can come!

Dustin: OHHH MY GOD LUCAS I forgot to tell you the new updated D and D handbook came out- 

Mr. Clarke: What?!!! What did you say?!!!!

Max: Yawn.

Yeah. That was normal. 

That class was as interesting as always, with a smiley “Happy birthday, Lucas!” from Mr. Clarke, but Lucas barely survived the crushing boredom of Math, History, and Art, (he sucked at art, even with Will helping him, which is why he wanted this class, to get better, but the teacher he got turned out to be terrible) and pedaled swiftly home with his friends, saying goodbye just before turning towards the way home. However, before he got home, just before he passed the Johnson’s house, he swerved into the woods and dropped his bike. After trekking a short distance, he came to a large clearing, with a tree stump off to the side. He stood in the center for a bit, letting the dappled yellow sunlight soak into his dark skin. He could hear birds singing and a slight breeze blowing.

He looked up as he heard a loud chattering noise to his right. A squirrel sat there, on a tree branch, looking down at him critically. 

“Hey,” Lucas said.

It looked at him blankly. 

“It’s my birthday, you know,” he said sullenly. 

It just stared. 

“None of my friends remembered. Hey, please don’t go!” he pleaded plaintively. But it was too late. With a sigh, he sat down on the stump, kicking angrily at the grass. Isn’t this depressing kind of stuff supposed to happen to Dustin? Lucas, it’s fine. It’s fine! We have a lot going on with El in school and Will’s PTSD and all that stuff, it’s easy to forget things. 

Like one of the most important days of the year. Lucas, shut up!

Finally, he walked back to his bike and rode the rest of the way home, keeping his head down and letting the breeze wash over him. It really was a nice day. He rode up to his house, plopped his bike on the side of it, fished in his pocket for his key, didn’t find it, slugged his backpack off and fished around for his house key, panicked, patted all his pockets, looked over at his bike, there it was, tied to handlebar so he wouldn’t forget about it. 

With a chk chlk from the key, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” yelled about a hundred people. 

Well, maybe not a hundred. 

Max, Dustin, Will, El, Mike, Erica, (well, she said “happy birthday nerd”) Mrs. Sinclair, Mr. Sinclair, Mr. Clarke, Hopper, Joyce, Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve. 

“Oh, uh, wow,” Lucas stammered, slipping inside the house as people moved out of the way so he could dump his bag in his room. “I- I thought you guys forgot.”

His friends gaped at him. “You thought that?” 

“Mr. Clarke, you didn’t have to come to this.” Lucas told him as people began to separate and mingle. 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. “I can’t remember the last time anyone’s ever fed me cake!” Lucas laughed and grabbed some crackers from the plate his mom had put out. 

The party lasted 4 hours, with lots of breathless laughter, and the kids stayed the night at lucas’s house. At the end, they ended up with a lot of pictures courtesy of Jonathan. The first was Max and Steve having a shouting match, much to the amusement of everybody. Next, Dustin hugging Lucas and El from behind in an ambush. Third, was Joyce, Will, and Max high fiving. 

Lucas’s favorite, though, was the one of the Party; him, Dustin, El, Max, Mike, and Will, all smiling like it was the greatest day of their lives.


	2. 2: I hope Billy dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Billy finally gets his hands on Lucas, breaking his promise with Max because they are DEF not friends and has just a tiny bit more mercy than he did with Steve. I just wanted an excuse to write Lax so  
> LAXLAXLAX :)

It was supposed to just be a normal night.

A fun night.

They were going to the arcade; the whole gang. Max, Mike, Dustin, Will, El (her year of isolation was finally up) and Lucas. It was Summer, and Lucas was biking in the direction of the arcade alone, backpack full of quarters and a spring in his pedaling feet. The night air was flowing across his face, and he was just rounding the corner next to the grocery store, to take a shortcut through an alley in between two buildings.

“What the-” a car zoomed past, but in the darkness and because of the speeding of the car, he didn’t see who was in it. But it had startled him and come close to hitting him, and he found himself veering towards the narrow alley too soon, and he crashed into the brick wall. “Agh-” he struggled to get off the bike, but blinked in confusion when he saw that the car that almost hit him had screeched to a halt on the side of the road. He heard the car doors slam as someone got out, but he was still tangled up in his bike, and was too frozen with fear to move.

Because the person speed walking towards him was none other than Billy Hargrove.

 

 

“Shouldn’t Lucas be here?”

“Dustin, he’s just late. He’ll be fine!” Mike said, rolling his eyes.

“I dunno, dude.” Max muttered uncertainly. “Have you even checked the time? He’s never this late. It’s 8:19, we were supposed to meet at 8:00.”

“It’s 8:20?” Will yelped. “Mike, what if- I mean- he is alone, right...” he trailed off.

“Guuuuys…” Mike groaned. He was in the middle of his favorite game, higher than he’d ever gotten before.

“I can check on him, chill out guys, seriously.”

“You can, El?” said Dustin, surprised. “What about all this background noise?”

“It’s been two years since I needed the bath, Dustin.” El laughed. “I think I can handle it.”

“Hopper…” Will said.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” she replied, rolling her eyes.

The boys and Max leaned in around El nervously, crossing their fingers that what she found wasn’t too bad. What if his parents wouldn’t let him come and Erica broke his intercom? What if he was lost?

Gasping, El’s eyes snapped open. Her eyes were getting hot and wet, and she was hyperventilating.

“Hey, you okay?” Mike asked, grabbing her hand.

“No.” she looked around, wide eyed and scared. “Lucas.”

“What’s wrong?” Dustin almost yelled.

“The alley shortcut. Near the store.” she choked out.

“Great, that’s only five minutes away. What’s wrong with him th-”

“We need to go right now. Right now, Mike.”

 

 

“Lucas?” Will shouted.

“Lucas!” Dustin mirrored.

“Where are you?” Max cried.

“In there.” El pointed down the alley.

“LUCAS?” Max yelled, running down the alley, closely followed by the others. While on bikes, El had filled them in on Lucas’s current condition. Long story short, he looked a lot like Steve had.

Glancing along the sides of the alley, they soon realized that that was 100 % true. Lucas was lying to the side, two black eyes and cuts and blood and all.

“Lucas!” Max shouted, running straight to his side, grabbing his wrist and searching for his pulse.

“Lucas, talk to us buddy!” Dustin whimpered. “Steve?” He yelled into his intercom.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, what do you want you little shits, aren’t you at the arcade?”

“Steve, it’s Lucas.”

“What?”

“We need you to pick us up right now and look up how to treat concussions.”

“WHAT?” as Dustin explained to Steve, Max was whispering incoherently to Lucas. She didn’t even know what she was saying, just things like “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” while she hugged him to her chest, her friends gathered around them.

“Billy.”

“What?” she gasped, looking down at his swollen face. His eyelids were fluttering, and he was whispering something. Mike, El, Will, and Max all leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

“Hargrove. Billy…” the last word fell from his lips and he fell still again.

There was a long pause.

“Okay, Steve’s coming to pick us up, guys. What’s wrong? Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?”

“He said something.” Max said quietly, her body visibly shaking with rage.

“He DID? What?” Dustin said excitedly.

Another pause.

“Billy.”

Another as Dustin gaped and floundered like a fish out of water.

“Wh- wha?”

“I’m going to kill him.” Mike said through his teeth.

“I will kill him first.” El countered savagely.

“Max, you okay?” Will nervously approached her.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?’’ she replied, giving him a bland half smile.

“Well, there’s the fact that your step brother just-”

“I’m fine, Will.” she shot back, giving him a look that said clearly, I will deal with this later.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Suddenly, screeching tires sounded through the cramped space. Footsteps, then Steve suddenly came running down the alley towards them.

“GUYS! GUYS!”

“Steve!” they cried.

“OHMYGODLUCAS who the fuck did this? It can’t have been Billy, right? I mean, I mean, you nearly slammed his dick with a nail bat-”

“It was him.” Mike sighed heavily.

“HOLY SHIT GET HIM UP OH MY GOD I’M GONNA KILL BILLY WITH MY BARE HANDS” Steve yelled, lifting Lucas and carrying him to the car, leaving his backpack behind for El to grab last minute. They laid Lucas down on the back seat, but since he took up all that space, and no one wanted to be so far away from him as the front seat. So, they all ended up crammed on the car floor below Lucas. First Mike, then El, Dustin, Max and Will. After only a few minutes of driving, Dustin fell asleep on Max, El fell asleep on Dustin, and Mike fell asleep on El. Will let out a muffled sob, then tried to cover it up with a cough. 

Max simply worked her arm out from under Dustin and pulled Will into a hug.

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Will asked, “What are we going to tell his parents?”

“I don’t know, buddy. Let’s let Steve work it out, okay?”

“I HEARD THAT POOR STEVE IS UNDERAPPRECIATED,” Steve yelled at them. They sniggered at him. Will nestled into her, wondering how on earth, he, Will Byers, tiny, weak, nerd, ever got such good friends. 

“M- Max?” a soft voice came from above them. 

They whipped around, jerking everyone in the process. 

“Lucas?” they gasped. 

“Will?” he mumbled.

“Hey, stalker…” Max said softly. 

“Hi,” Will said. 

He coughed. “What- what- happened?” 

“Welllll…” Max and Will gave each other a look. 

“Do you remember anything about… about…” Max grimaced a tiny bit. 

“Billy.” Will finished helpfully. Max shot him a grateful look. 

“Ohh, god, yes.” Lucas groaned, sitting up. “You guys can come up here if you want.” They readily took him up on that offer, massaging their sore backs. 

Lucas rested his head on Max’s, falling asleep again.

And for some odd reason, Max didn’t mind.


	3. 3: Sorry I really hate Billy so here’s another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy beats up max I hate him so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little darker

At first, Will didn’t remember why he had woke up on Sunday morning on the floor of his room with his arms wrapped around Max’s shaking body.

He had started awake, and, blinking the sleep from his eyes, it all came rushing back to him.

The way Max had described the blood on Billy’s face.

The way she had just fell into his arms, not crying or talking.

The way the skin around her eyes was black and blue.

The way he just knew that Billy had gone too far (even if it was because of an abusive father) without any explanation needed from her.

“It’s okay,” he had whispered to her, over and over, when she couldn’t go home, after he had called the party on his intercom. She had gone to the Byer’s because Hopper and Joyce were there, the good, caring parents she so desperately needed, and Will was there, someone who could contact all the party. She hadn’t spoken a word yet, or cried.

“Will? Wiiiill?”

Will leapt up and grabbed his supercom.

“Mike?”

“Hey! Listen, my mom’s putting me on house arrest cause I stole from Nancy again, so I’m gonna sneak out, okay? I’ll be a little late.”

“Mike, it’s fine, we’ll come to you.”

“You don’t have to, Will.”

“Please, okay? Your house is warmer.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Lucas and Dustin and El.” 

“Thanks.” he turned to Max. “You up for going to Mike’s?” she nodded. “Okay, great. Let’s go.”

At Mike’s house, they cautiously walked up to the door, but Max halted. 

“What if Mike’s mom answers? She’ll see my face and ask questions and call the police and all that shit that I don’t wanna deal with right now.” She ran her hands through her hair. Will considered this, thinking she made a fair point. 

“Mike’s window isn’t accessible. But…”

“Nancy’s is.” she finished for him. He sighed.

“Mike may not like it, but I think it’s safe to say Nancy’s part of the party now. We can trust her.” he stated. Slowly but surely, they made their way onto the lower roof near Nancy’s window. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Max and Will saw a moving shape from behind the drawn curtains, then all too suddenly they were flung aside and the indow grinded open. 

“Will? Max?” Nancy gasped. “Max what happened? What the hell-” she paused, breathing heavily. “Oh. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!” she yelled, startling the younger kids.

“WHAAAT?”

“GET UP HERE!” she turned back to them. “Billy.” Will nodded. Mike came thundering up the stairs, so Nancy unlocked her door for him, but shut it quickly again once he was inside. 

“Nancy, what do you wa-” he spotted Will and Max. “Oh. Oh, Max. LUCAS!! DUSTIN! EL!! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!” 

“WHAT MIKE,” Will heard rising from the steps. Dustin and Lucas burst into the room, panting, followed by El, who hadn’t ran. 

“Max?” Lucas gasped. 

“I think there’s one guestion we need to ask.” El said darkly, who had long since settled her little one sided dispute with Max. 

Will looked at her surprisedly. 

“How do we murder Billy?” she finished.

“Woah, woah, El, chill out.” Dustin said. “I’m mad too, but you can’t use your powers. I mean, I’m all for murdering him, but you can’t be found out.”

El shrugged. “I still have hands, Dustin.” they sat in a circle, Nancy included, and discussed what Max would do for the night. In the end, it got very loud, every one suggesting things like, adopt her, kill Billy, lock up Billy, pretend to kidnap Max and make Billy pay a huge ransom for her, explode Billy, kill Billy, tell her parents what happened, KILL BILLY. Finally, Nancy stepped in and yelled.

“Everyone, SHUT UP!! Max, call your parents and tell them you’re spending the night at   
Mike’s. Then, just avoid looking at your parents until it heals. If they ask, you got in a fight. Everyone clear?” she got a chorus of nods. “Great.” 

“First Lucas, and now this? I mean, come on!” Mike said grouchily.

“He’s been drinking a lot more lately. His finals are coming up and so his Dad’s been especially hard on him.” Max said quietly.

“Oh.” 

“Well, we’re here for you, Max. Always.” Nancy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Max raised her mottled face to her and smiled.


	4. 4. After Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin at the snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one cute

“What?” she laughed, following Dustin through the crowd.

“Just come on, Nancy.” he said. She suddenly realized where she was leading her.

“Dustin!” she gasped, eyeing the teenager with the camera across from them.

As they made their way through the crowd and odd blue decorations, Dustin replied with a scathing remark. “I have, like, an extra sixth sense about these things. I mean, everyone knows you already liked each other, but I know you guys kissed or something. Or maybe… something more…” he grinned at her.

“Oh my god, Dustin, stop!” she yelled.

“Aha, so it is true! I knew it!”

“Shut up, butthead.” she replied grouchily, but stopped short when they got to Jonathan. “Hi,” she said shyly, as Dustin wandered away, giving her a double thumbs up and a grin.

Dustin located Mike, Lucas, and Will at a table chatting, and looked around for the girls. He saw them talking, and freaked out when she saw an angry look on Max’s face, but then saw them both burst into laughter. Apparently she had been imitating someone. On his way over to the punch bowl, a girl with light brown skin and thick, wavy black hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a white dress with a high collar, that fell a little past her knees. She was really pretty, and had bright blue longish nails.

“H-hi.” She said quietly, glancing around.

“Hi! You’re in my… Math class right?”

“Yeah. I’m Av-vani.”

“I’m Dustin!”

“I know. Sorry, I’m just way o-out of my comfort zone here, striking up conversations with new… people.”

“Oh, yeah, totally get it. My friend Will’s like that.”

“Will… Byers, right?” Avani winced.

“Yeah.”

“I feel so sorry for him, with the whole dissapearing thing last year.”

“Yeah. That was bad.” They stood there for a second. “You wanna dance?” the question was out of his mouth before he could decide to say it or not.

“Really?” her whole face got wider.

“Yeah.” he said, leading her to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Bad ending, but i didnt want to go into the actual dance bit


End file.
